All We Know Is Falling
by FantastalisticNemo
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella. She finds out and leaves. 100 years later, she's in a band called Paramore. What happens when Alice has a vision about her and Edward comes to one of her concerts? Bella's not going be one of those girls that crawls back pathetical
1. You Never Wanted To Stay Here Didn't You

:O

HAI!

this is cynthia's story

...

actually she's sitting right next to me right now x

BAI!

disclaimer: we don't own anything. sadly T.T

Bella got into her truck getting ready to see Edward again. As she was driving she couldn't help but think how distant he was for the past couple of months. When he talked to her it was emotionless, when he kissed her, there was no passion in it, and it seemed like he was always trying to get away from her. Bella always ignored it because she didn't want to assume the worst. Bella was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't realize that she was at the Cullen's already. She got out of her truck and was about to enter the house when Alice blocked her way.

"Bella, don't go in."

"Why not?"

"Because-"

Alice didn't get her chance to finish since Bella pushed past her and headed upstairs toward Edward's room. When she was about to open the door, she heard moaning. Not hoping for the worst she opened the door quietly and just enough for her to see what was going on in the other room. There she saw Tanya sitting across Edward's lap and they looked like they were sucking each other's faces off. Instantly, Bella felt her heart was being torn in to pieces. She watched the couple, hoping that Edward would push the skank off and say, "What the hell?! I love Bella. Can't you understand that?" But he never did. The pieces of her heart soon crumbled into dust as Edward and Tanya crushed it. She finally pushed the door open to alert the couple that she was there. turned toward Bella but Edward still had his arms around Lauren, both of them looking smug as though they were proud of themselves. As much Bella wanted to scream, she couldn't show them any weakness.

"Why?" Bella said emotionlessly. She was numb, not understanding how this could happen. After everything they had been though! He had even purposed to her for her hand.

"Bella, you were never enough for me. What we had, was a fling." He spoke in an unemotional voice. But underneath the impassive tone, Bella could hear some pride in the voice.

"How long?"

"3 months." he replied, the pride in his voice rising. Bella felt pain shoot all over her body as she realized that Edward had been in the affair AFTER he proposed to her. It still did not affect her that much because her brain was still in a numbing stage due to all this events happening simultaneously.

"Yeah," Tanya sneered in her gravelly voice. "So scram you little fucking slut."

And with that comment, Bella snapped back into reality, looked at her ring, and took it off.

"If I wasn't enough, then why don't you marry this little whore?" she said as she threw the ring at him. Not wanting to hear or see the couple anymore Bella turned on her heel and walked out. As she walked down the stairs, the numbness began to wear off and tears began to flow. When she entered the living room, she saw the entire family was there was there except for _him_ with tortured expressions. Alice came up to Bella and said "Bella, I'm so sorry. There were so many times I could have found out just like you but, I was careless. Please forgive-"' Alice was interrupted by sounds of moaning and thumping upstairs. All numbness Bella felt vanished and was instantly replaced with anger. How could he do this with her? He was even worse than MIKE and that was saying something.

"I'm leaving." Bella said before she could stop herself.

Everyone started protesting to her irrational decision until the most unlikely person yelled "STOP." It was Esmé. "Let her go children. She's old enough to do what she wants and I don't think she could stand seeing Edward anymore." Bella winced at his name but was grateful that Esmé agreed with her decision. "Carlisle, give Bella 10,000 dollars so she can start fresh. Bella I'm so sorry about all the pain we have caused you."

Bella humbly accepted the money and said "Thank you guys. You have been the family I have always wanted. I'm sorry it has to end this way. And guys can you do me a favor?" The Cullen family nodded. "Give Edward," his name burned in her throat, "hell from me for all the pain he has cause for everyone."

And with that Bella walk out of the Cullen's house, hoping she could never see them again. She didn't think she could handle the pain of seeing them again. She got into her truck to drive to Charlie's house, praying that he wouldn't be there, which would make it so much easier for her to leave. Thankfully Charlie's police cruiser wasn't there, and there was a note to her saying that he had gone fishing with Billy and would be back at 7. Bella looked at the clock, which said it was 5, causing her to go pack all the necessities quickly as possible. When she had everything in her truck, she looked back at the clock and it said she had an hour until 7. Thinking she owed her father an explanation, Bella wrote a note:

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry I'm leaving. I just can't stay here any longer. Something happened with Edward and it would be worst if I stayed here since I don't want you to see me in this kind of pain and feel responsible. And please do NOT go after the Cullen's because they have done a lot for me already. I'm so sorry dad, and please, please don't tell mom…_

_Bella_

She read over her letter and left it on top of Charlie's note. She then walked out of the house for the last time with no remorse. She then got into her truck leaving everything behind and welcoming anything that comes her way, as long it didn't include or reminded her anything from this life, and most importantly, her life with him…

ps. ANYBODY EXCITED FOR BREAKING DAWN TONIGHT?!

Cynthia: I AM !!


	2. Can't Say I'm Sad To See You Go

HAI! :D

cynthia's story. not mine.

cause mine usually sucks asss xD

anyways. yeah.

BAI :

* * *

Bella's Point of View

It was a hundred years since I left my old life and saw the Cullens. I wondered what would happen if they knew if I was still alive, young and most importantly, a vampire. Forty-five years ago, according to the newspaper, I had died in a car crash. The press was not far from the truth though, Isabella Marie Swan _had_ died and she had been killed in a car. She didn't exist anymore. Instead, in her place was Haley 'Izzy' Williams had been born. I was _nothing_ like Bella; I'm more outgoing, more confident and not to mention her appearance was very different. Bella had boring brown eyes and hair, contrasting to Haley's wild features, having bright red hair with green eyes. Most importantly, our scent was different so there was no possible way anyone could see the resemblance between them if I never told you. The only people who knew my original identity were my band mates Josh, Jeremy and Zack, who were also vampires. The reasons why it's possible for me to modify all of these things was thanks to my transformation, my greatest desire to become a different person, to get a new life, and get a different identity. Therefore, my power to change anything about myself easily was made.

Right now I was backstage of Warps Tour concert, remembering the songs we had to play; I had to announce them before we rocked the audience. The Deer and the Headlights, the band playing before us just started performing their last song. I sat down and started write another song in my head. 'Whoa! I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now.' How I would love the day to come when I can say those words to that slut that took _him. _I was then thinking of a melody that could follow the song but then I was pulled out of my thoughts when Josh, one of my band mates, yelled "Haley! It's almost time!"

"Okay Josh!" I yelled back. I sighed and stood up thinking why we needed to yell when we could even whisper and the other person would still hear what they were saying. I then walked near the curtain where I saw Jeremy and Zack looked like they were going to be caught by a cop at any second."

"Hey Jeremy, hey Zack. Why do you guys look so tense? Don't we still have to wait to be introduced?" I questioned.

"Well…" said Zack, "We always feel nervous before a concert, Haley. No one is as always as calm as you."

"You guys have nothing to be worried about. You always do an amazing job, so loosen up!"

They didn't answer me back since there was no way to change my mind once I was sure of something, a human trait I still kept. I waited for the MC to finish naming all of our awards so we could run out on stage.

"They one, the only, give it up for PARAMORE!" the MC yelled.

"Finally" I muttered under my breath. Do we really need all of our awards to be stated again at every concert? Even though the Warp Tour has many bands performing, doesn't mean that we need that long of an introduction. I ran out onstage, grab the microphone and yelled, "Hello New York City! How are all of you doing! ARE YOU READY FOR A NIGHT TO REMEMBER?!" and put the microphone in front of me and one hand on my ear signaling that I needed to hear them. "Yea!" they yelled. I didn't sound that enthusiastic so I thought they needed one more try. "I can't hear you! One more time, ARE YOU READY?!" and stuck the microphone in front of me again. This time their response was at least five times as loud. It felt more to me though due to my sensitive ears, just the reaction I was looking for.

"Aha. Cool! That was much better guys. So we are going to start with 'That's What You Get'. Sing along if you know." I smiled as I said the name of the song. I then remembered the inspiration. The true meaning of the song was actually pointed to myself. After I found out what _he_ was doing, I wrote the sentence 'that's what you get when you let your heart win' over and over on a piece of paper in an attempt to the sentence stuck in my head and teach me a lesson about love.

I waited for everyone to start playing their instrument and started to sing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

__

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities,  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

When I finished I looked and saw the audience cheering very loudly. If only they knew if all the pain I went through to write this song and even to record it. I smiled at the irony, the song was good to their ears but there was pain underneath the song, and it was all mine. At least one part of the pain was long gone I thought to myself. It was the transformation I had endured of becoming a vampire. It was on the day I found out the truth about _him_. I was driving to Los Angeles, a sunny city where vampires couldn't get me at all and therefore become a thing of the past. I was driving there by my truck when suddenly something smacked onto the windshield and made the truck swerve and hit a tree. The car didn't have airbags so I hit my head on the steering wheel and felt blood oozing out of my head, making me very nauseous. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worst, I heard Victoria's voice.

"Doesn't your precious boyfriend know that you shouldn't be left alone?" she cackled.

"He doesn't care anymore and neither do I. Kill me and get it over with." I said in a haze, with blood flowing everywhere I really couldn't think straight.

"Fine, I'll make you suffer for all eternity then." She said before she bit me on the neck.

The transformation was very painful, but as far I was concern, it was over. Unlike the other pain I had endured, the one with _him_ betraying my trust. But somehow I couldn't help but thank him for killing Bella Swan because if he didn't, Haley Williams would never be born and I wouldn't have this great life I have now. Then once I was pulled out my thoughts by Josh, but this time signaling me we should be starting the next song soon. "Are you ready for more?" I screamed to the audience and I got very loud and enthusiastic cheers back. "YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" I replied back. I then looked at Josh signaling him to play the next song.


	3. So I'm Going To Start Over Tonight

**Hi everyone! This is Cynthia. This is my first time actually writing a REAL author's note not those little pointers. So before you start reading, there are things i want to point out. I would like to thank to Dorothy and Andrew. Dorothy is my really good friend and this is actually HER account, not mine. XD and she is the person that not encouraged, but forced me to write after the first chapter. ya...real friendship encouragement right there. **oww...she just kicked me right now. because she is reading over my shoulder and anywayyyy** and andrew...he my beta. unlike dorohty he was teh person the ENCOURAGE to write, andddd he actually makes me fix my grammer alot. -**stick tongue out-, this chapter wasn't beta-ed because he is on vacation tho... **so i can't write my story without them too and of course all of you that review! thank you soo much. when i found out i got like 14 reviews for this last chapter i was like YAY!! thank you soo much. **

I know Josh and Zac Farro have another little bro but it would be hard to fit him in so, _shushhhh _

**I'm not going to stalll you anymore so _ON WITH THE STORY!_**

-updatee-

well i was checking the ff account and i found out the dates are messed up! thanks for pointing it out ShadowWolf225 and NycBlackout89!

* * *

Chapter 3

Alice's Point of View

I lost my best friend a hundred years ago. I'm happy to know that she's left this place that have seemed like hell to her. Tanya had moved in with us, and she and Edward were worst than Emmett and Rosalie in the physical department. Soon it became too much for Jasper and I since he could feel so much lust coming from both of them, and I couldn't stand Tanya telling everyone that she was better for Edward than Bella ever was, so we had moved out. I'm also sure that everyone else in the family has took it enough as us but the only reason that they all stayed was that Emmett wants to cuss Edward and Tanya out every time they irritate the family while _trying _to make their lives as miserable as possible. Rosalie refuses to leave Emmett and Carlisle and Esme don't want to lose any more of their children and so here we are! Now I was currently staring at the TV watching MTV since I missed the sound of music playing from Edward's room when BELLA was here. Today MTV was giving the top 10 bands in the world and they just finished showing the second band on the list: Panic! At the Disco. **(A/n- they were the first band I have been in a concert to see! I knew they aren't THAT famous but bear with me :D**)" And now," The host, announced "for the number 1 band, it is…PARAMORE! They'll be here tomorrow to tell us live in an interview about their swift rise to fame! The band was just formed exactly a year ago! I'm like so excited! Aren't you?! And I just LOVE her so very much! If you're watching Haley I LOVE YOU! Here is their new music video that is on the top of the charts: CrushCrushCrush!" Immediately after Brian said his last statement, there were snap shots from different angles of the band. There was a girl with fiery-red hair standing in the desert with her band getting ready to sing.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies _By this time, the video has shown shots of the band, side shots for the lead singer and her dancing to the beat to the music

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_ I started paying attention to the lyrics of the song. The lyrics really describe what I would have thought Bella would have thought about Edward…WHAT?! Why did I just think about Bella?

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh  
_  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

By the last shot of the music video she had a mildly shocked face…like the face Bella had when she found out what Edward was doing but in a much smaller degree, could that be…no, it couldn't be Bella. She died in a car crash….didn't she...? Then suddenly a vision came to me, it was about the redhead. WHAT! I'm not supposed to see visions of her, especially if it's this clear, unless she's a vampire. She was in a dressing room, probably getting ready for that interview tomorrow on MTV. Then something happened I didn't really expect happened: her hair started to lengthen while it started to get darker, her eyes then became lighter, and until it was a golden color. Her skin turned into an unnatural pale color and it even glittered a bit. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Bella. I was so shocked I fell to the floor, and Jasper was at my side immediately.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression.

"I saw Bella," I whispered "I want to see her, can we go to Los Angeles, please? Even with our…condition?"

"Of course Alice, we'll go right away."

**(A/n- I know Alice is OCC but let me remind you, she is depress Bella is gone, Edward doesn't miss her at all and she has to listen to Tanya's snide remarks about every day. Wouldn't at LEAST 50 years of that make you bitter? And also if you thought she was a bit dull couz she didn't realize Hayley was Bella, it was because she never says any visions of Bella in YEARS so of course it's surprising for her)**

Bella's Point of view

I am sitting in me and my "adoptive brothers" huge house. Apparently Josh and Zac's parent left it to them after they passed away.

I turned on the television, flipping through channels trying to find anything that was interesting until Zac took the remote out of my hand and turned to MTV.

"I thought you weren't those nerds that likes to watch those love shows on MTV because they have no love life of their own." I asked. **(A/n- No offence intended. It's just that when I was watching MTV for their top music videos one day they showed a commercial of Rock of Love one time and I really got grossed out.)**

"Josh and Jeremy made me watch something like that one time due to a dare, and you know I never back down." I silently chuckled to myself because it was a very Emmett thing to say." Well I found it funny that girls bitch and fight over a guy or in a competition for something like money. And now I watch it for those fights cause their usually pointless! Haha once there was a girl crying over a picture saying it was horrible, when it really wasn't half bad. She then went into those booth where you blog or something where she cried for like 30 minutes over it!" **(a/n- from those top reality tv moments. I gotta admit even though it was stupid why she was crying, it was HILARIOUS**)

I then started laughing due to his very blunt and amusing confession. Soon after Josh and Jeremy came into the room to see what the commotion was all about. They took a look at the television screen and they Zac with remote in his hand and said together, "Oh no! We got Zac hooked and now he has passed the disease to Hayley!" Then they put their hands up dramatically like they were holding a microphone and started singing, "Zac how could you do it?! Za-aaac, I never saw it coming! You could have take your time, take my time." They then looked down in mock remorse while trying not to laugh at Zack's shock and confused expression. I on the other hand just fell down on the floor and continued laughing until I saw something like a commercial on MTV restating tomorrow's program. Then a guy with brown shaggy hair, and designer glasses started announcing "Breaking News." **(A/n- I know they don't have that but bare with me…again XD)** "Hello everyone! Once again I want to remind you! Paramore is going to be here tomorrow for an interview for their rise to fame! Isn't that EXCITING?! Well Ta-ta for now. And Hayley Williams, if watching this, I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO HOT! Ok bye!"

After that very… open…announcement, Zac's show come back on so all three guys raced to the couch on vampire speed. I chucked silently to myself and head upstairs to my room, but not before taking a last look at my new family. I smiled to myself at my luck of finally getting where I fit in with.

-Next day-

Today we have an interview with MTV. I think I might have to enforce a bodyguard since Brian, the host for MTV, has declared his love for me openly on television. and since I have a feeling he is going to follow me almost everywhere I go, I think I might be so angry that I punch him and would break some of his bones...I don't think I want to do that when he annoys me to that point...GREAT!

I was sitting in the couch of the dressing room in the studio, getting ready for the interview. I put my makeup and my clothes at vampire speed because there was no one here with me. I had specifically requested that on any even I didn't want anyone to be my makeup artist because those people would usually fuss my image making it an extra hour long than I could have done it myself, so it get me irritated. Fortunately my manger found that I could dress myself well enough so he didn't push on the subject very much. When done with my image now, which only took 2 minutes, I looked at the clock and saw I had about 30 minutes until the interview. I then walked toward the mirror; I wanted to see how much I have changed through the transformations of identities. I started to envision my true form in my mind, and almost instantly I could feel my hair lengthening and my skin becoming cooler. When I opened my eyes I saw Izzy. I had to change my name when I become a vampire, I felt I wasn't the that I wasn't the same person that Bella was anymore, since she was more vulnerable and gullible, while I was now more confident and intelligent enough to not fall for the same trick twice. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful person with mahogany waist length hair that was looked like it was silk. The person in the mirror had flawless skin, but it was also and unnaturally pale. Her skin bought out her full lips, which were blood red. I still couldn't believe this was me because I always thought I was plain when I was human so I thought the same thing I was going to be the same when I was a vampire. And then once again, I was pulled out of my thoughts, this time by Jeremy.

"Hayley!" He paused to look at my form, knowing I usually turn to my original form when I am distress. "We need to get ready, the interview is going to start in 15 minutes and we need to review our story about our history."

I nodded and followed him out the door and into his dressing room. I saw that Josh and Zac where already there.

"So do we know the story?" Josh reminded everyone. We nodded when Zac reflected my thoughts.

"Why do we even have to review or have to be reminded? I mean we _are_ vampires so we have a super sharp memory, right?"

Josh looked dumb-founded for a second before saying in very mighty voice. "Alright! Let's go to go to the interview room!" I chuckled silently knowing that Josh was very embarrassed that he forgot something like that with his vampire memory.

We walked toward the room when we saw Brian, who I would be is a really obsess fan that is currently very thankful for his job right now.

"OK! Everyone please welcome Paramore!" he said very cheerfully. He kind of reminds me of Mike Newton with his enthusiasm. We started to walk out and saw that he was on the edge of hyperventilation.

"Hayley! Come sit next to me!" He said, what was supposed to be a voice with a seductive edge on it. I bet I would barf now if I could. Apparently so did the rest of my band mates so I smacked them on the head while answering to Brian, "No thanks, I rather sit in between my band mates so I can hit them when they are being idiots." I said with a smile.

He looked a bit disappointed and then regains his happy self.

"So Hayley! Tell us how Paramore first met and was formed."

"Well, we all first met when I moved from Meridan, Mississippi to Franklin Tennessee in 2103. Josh, Zac, Jeremy were in a band called _Factory_ at the time and they needed a lead singer. They asked me to join the band and I accepted. It all worked out too since I was writing songs from them. We were officially a band under the name Paramore in 2104."

"Well isn't that wonderful! I mean look at the success they have now! We will be right back after this commercial with Paramore!" he gushed while the band and I just smiled. Right after he said that I heard someone yelled "CUT!"

Right after we heard that Brian stood up and said to me. " Hayley. I would like to take you to dinner tonight."

I opened my mouth to politely reject him when he put his hand on my mouth to make me know to stay quiet when he said. "It's ok Hayley. You don't have to accept right away because I know you are so happy I asked. Tell me your answer when I come back with an empty bladder so it can be more special."With that he walked away.

I then turned to Josh, Zac and Jeremy where they were laughing their butt off of what just happened. I slapped them all again on the head and half yelled angrily "YOU MORONS! How would you like it when that that would happen to you?!"

"It probably wouldn't Hayley because I doubt any girl would come to us with a full bladder and ask us out to dinner!" I replayed the situation back in my head and then realize the humor of it and then started to laugh with them. We were the interrupted by the director approaching us and stated "You guys have to meet with some people backstage. It's part of the publicity." We nodded and then continued laughing until I saw someone I never thought I would see again…

* * *

**Bum bum BUUMMM! its obvious who it is. XD**

**I know it changes the mood with Hayley/Bella but its to show that she is happy with her life.**

soo anywayy... review! :D

it makes me really happy!

andd i forgot to say last time, well i am gonna go on a cruise, 8 days, but don't worryyy i'm bring a notebook to write so you will get a chapter when i come back!


	4. Time has Changed Everything

Hey guys! Cynthia here. Sorry for not updating as I promised. I'm kind of slightly randomly depress because a couple of reasons, so I needed something to cheer me up. So I started writing a story mocking me and my friends and surprisingly they liked it and made me continue writing it, leaving this story to be forgotten! But Here it is a bit short, because of minor writer's block but I GOT AN IDEA! W00t. I won't post the other story since it's a bit personal and no one will understand a thing. But anyway, thank you for the reviews. Happy-ness!! ' I'm thinking about adding some non-Paramore songs to the story though, like Leave Me Alone by the Veronicas… Umm... Currently listening to Decoy by Paramore over and over so I'm going to type some lines kinda stood out for me of the songs couz boredom and a bit depression…

_Well hey, hey baby it's never too late. Pretty soon you won't remember a thing_

_Your heart has been wasted on me._

_You Never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you, My Little Decoy, Don't looks so Blue_

_You should have seen right throught, My Little Decoy!_

_I won't be sorry at all, I'd do it over again…_

Thanks againnn for all of the reviews! I would name all of the people who had review, but I am too much of a lazy pig to do it! You guys know who are! :D

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Oh god…It was Alice and Jasper. What the hell are they doing here, in LA, where they would be exposed? The only reason me and my band could possible even STAY here was that I made them not sparkle when they were the sun. Alice looked like she was looking for someone, and then her eyes locked with mine. Oh no, she couldn't have known about the change… Be calm Bella, she doesn't know, there isn't any way should could have known, she's only here by a coincident, so just act normal. The director came to us and said, "Here are the people who you guys need to meet. This is Alice and Jasper, they will be waiting for you in your dressing room." Greeat…the last thing I need is for them to be snooping around in my stuff. Soon I heard a bell signaling we should be back in our positions because commercial was almost over. The director started to usher Alice and Jasper off the set and as soon they were out of hearing distance, for vampires, I whispered to my band mates, " That was Alice and Jasper of the Cullen's family." As soon that statement left my mouth, they all became serious.

"Are they the bastards that hurt you?" Josh growled.

"They are the same family but they aren't the people who hurt me." I answered.

"Then why the hell are they here?" Jeremy questioned "Can't they leave you in peace after enough damage."

"I think Alice knows who I am. She looked like she was looking for someone, AND THEY ARE IN LA! I doubt they would ever risk being exposed, and I'm pretty sure Jasper would never even consider being here without a very good reason, even with Alice."

"Let's just pretend everything is normal, ok? And hope they won't notice anything." Zac said.

I was relieve that this conversation was over and walked over to continue the interview. We sat back in our seats and started joking about something random that Zac mentioned like BO and Guitar Hero.

The rest of the interview went by quickly, or it seemed like it since I had a lot on my mind. After it was all done, Brian was "secretly" following me, so I got the bodyguard to scare him off while I me and the rest watch it secretly.

"What are you doing here?" ask the bodyguard

"I am here to ask Hayley something important if you don't mind so move Tubby!" and then Brain tried to cross him but I think that got the body guard a bit mad.

"NO ONE INSULTS ME! I'M GONNA THROW YOU IN THE GARBAGE WHERE YOU BELONG YOU PIECE OF CRAP! AND AFTER I DO THAT…." He continued but I thought he went a bit too far because Brian kind of looked like he was going to cry. I felt sorry for the poor guy, so I stepped out of my hiding place, pretending I just came and notice the situation.

"What's going on here?"

"Your bodyguard hurt my feelings." Brian said with some tears in his eyes.

"Ah sorry dude, you had to see that. He's just doing his job, so here is an autographed cd with an extra song we haven't release yet, with all of the bands autograph, its suppose to be one of the raffle prizes around the US but I snagged one for you, and so yeah. Sorryy for that. Hope we can meet up sometime, but now I gotta find Jeremy, Bye!"I apologized and then gave him a dazzling smile that left him dazed and ran out of therein a human running pace, before he could remember why he came here in the first place.

I ran to my dressing room hoping to keep up the present of being a regular famous human vocalist. I opened the door to see Alice and Jasper looking at each other as if having a mental conversation, which I am pretty sure they doing. They didn't notice me until I closed the door.

"Hey! I'm Hayley Williams" I introduced myself. Trying to be how I am usually the band "How are you guys." Alice turned to me slowly as if deliberating if I was really Bella. It wouldn't be good if she accused a normal human being of being another person and also a vampire. I can only hope that she thought that she was wrong and that I could keep my emotions under control, for Jasper would have known if I am lying or nervous. Internally I kept my emotions blank so only the relaxed and cool façade would show to Jasper.

"We know it's you Bella." Jasper said suddenly. Alice looked at Jasper right away and started to panic since they had been quick to accuse. I was a bit shocked since I thought Alice would be the one to handle this and after being with her for so long I knew how to convince her that I wasn't Bella, so I never knew or prepared what would happen if I had to convince Jasper the same thing, because usually he would follow Alice no matter what she thought.

"Excuse me?" I asked like I had no idea what he was talking about. I tried to keep the shock from showing in any form to for Jasper to know.

"I know it's you. No human can conceal or fake their emotions that well." He said with confidence while Alice looked slightly panicky.

I sighed and put my hands up as a surrender sign. "Ok, ok, what brings you here?" I asked as I was morphing back to Izzy or Bella according to them. Alice looked shock, I wondered why; I mean she DID see this from a vision didn't she?

"Well…"Jasper, answered for Alice, apparently she is still in too much of a shock to say anything. "Alice saw you in a vision, so we decided to come here and see if it was true."

"You do know we are in Los Angeles, right?" I questioned. I mean they can be exposed here!

"Yeah..."

"No offense but, why are you here then...if you know the danger of sunlight."

"What about you?! You're a vampire and you practically live in Los Angeles."

"Well, that's because of my gifts let me, change any part of me, as long it is concern with my identity. And sometimes I can alter people's identity too, but it isn't as much as what I can do to myself."

"Oh…" Whoa, never in my life have I seen Jasper speechless. That's because he doesn't talk often so when he does, the words of the speech is very well chosen. There was a silence, before Alice croaked:" Bella?" She looked like she was about to cry and her voice was awful, for vampire standards; like she didn't talk for weeks at a time and it ruined her voice. The way she looked, was pitiful, her normally happy attitude, was crushed and had a mournful face instead. I went up to her and hugged her, to show that I was alright and I wasn't mad at her in anyway. Why should I; she didn't do anything wrong, it was _him._ She hugged me back, holding on to me tightly like she was afraid to let me go because then I was leave and then started dry sobbing. Jasper and I soothed her until she felt better. When she was done crying, she smile, finally accepting that I wasn't going to leave her.

"Looks your style has improved." At that statement I couldn't help but smile, same old Alice.

"Yes, but it would never reach the Alice level." I answered. She laughed and soon we were chatting like old times, about what we had been doing in the last century and stuff like that. Then suddenly I realized something, it kind of made me sad to think that she had to go so soon because she couldn't stay in this studio for the rest of the day until nighttime. Jasper and Alice notice my change of mood and asked what was wrong.

"Don't you guys have to leave tomorrow, can I please, make you not sparkle so we can go out?" I asked, I knew that Jasper, being a military general, did not like people altering him in anyway.

"I thought you wouldn't ask."Alice giggled. I turn to Jasper and he nodded, telling me he gave me permission. I closed my eyes and imagined the image of them sunlight. They looked beautiful, but then they the diamonds on their skins began to dull, until they were not visible, Alice and Jasper looked like very pale people. I opened my eyes again, and if I my eyesight was less than vampires, I wouldn't have notice the difference at all.

"Come one Alice! Let's go shopping!" I squealed.

"Wow, I never thought I ever hear that from you." She giggled again.

"Don't get any ideas that this means I will go shopping anytime with you, I still don't like shopping. I am only doing this for you." I sternly warned her.

"Let's stop talking and let's GO!" She once again started dancing through the door and into the hallway.

"Hold on, let me get the rest of the band." I walked down to Josh's room where the guys were playing Super Smash Bro. Brawl. "Hey guys, this is Alice and Jasper. Be nice."

They all gave me a questioning look, which meant, " did they ever hurt you and deserve any ass kicking?" I shook my head and they immediately lightened up and greeted the couple with glee. The guys started talking and hanging out with Jasper, probably wanting some guy time. Leaving me and Alice alone, oh well, I didn't think they wanted to hear our gossip anyway.

So all four of us walked out of the studio but not before I changed back to Hayley and went into a limo, which delivered us to our house. It was bigger than the Cullen's Fork house, if my memory served me correct. When we got home, Alice asked me how were we going to go shopping when people might recognize us. I simplely told her that I was going to go as Bella or Izzy, while the rest of the guys wore black hoodied, pretending to be emo kids.(no offence to people that wear black hoodies.)

Alice blanked out a bit, and then started laughing, probably at the image of the guys in hoodies, it was a pretty funny sight. We went stayed at the mall, until it closed and the owner had to kick us out. Apparently Alice was making up for the time we haven't been shopping against my will. When we finally LEFT the mall, everyone, including the guys, had 5 shopping bags…on each hand…

"Now I know why Hayley hates shopping." Zac complained.

"She was always saying it was too girly, but I KNOW this is the real reason." Jeremy agreed.

"Shut up and be men! These bags can help you exercise." said Alice.

The guys grumbled, except for Jasper, and we went back to the house.

"How long are you guys are going to stay?" I asked, I really didn't want her to leave, it was too soon and I really missed her.

"As long as you want us too." She replied. I squealed and hugged her and Jasper tightly.

"HEY! You don't hug us like that!" Zac whined.

"Oh well! GROUP HUG!" I yelled.

We all form a circle, and hugged each other. It felt so…right…Then I realized, this was my home and my family and nothing can change that.

* * *

WOW! The ending was kinda cheeseyy. I am sorry I couldn't update as I promise, minor writer's block and a couple of other things. But HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be up soon, school is hectic, evil teachers, stuff like that. So I DO know what I am going to do with chapter 5, so it PROBABLY won't be as long of a wait as this chapter. I _was _thinking of ending this with a cliffy, but I thought you guys wouldn't like that so I gave a sweet ending, I love you too! I do admit, the Brian thing was weird, but I didn't know how to end his story better so, BYE BRIAN!

Review! :D


	5. Author's note and Preview, READ!

**READ!!**

Heyos! Ehe..Sorry for not even giving you a REAL update, its couz school is killing me with the projects and tests and the evil teacher, aka hansen. . So This is actually an author's not but i HATEE it when people but so much author's note without even showin progress on the story. I know i only have a little bit done, _who am i kidding its pathetic!,_ but at least its something :D.

Well the main thing I posted this thing/author's note is to tell you that I have NOT given up on this story and apologize for not updating ;[. Cynthia supa suba swrry. Oh and I fired my beta, because he needs retirements for all the stuff he does for me ahah. I still LOVEE you andrew ;].

And I was sad a bit because I didn't get as much reviews for the last chapter as the others, -emo corner- I understand if this one barelyyy gets any at all but tell me if this story is going how you want it to be becuase the last couple of chapters were kind of sloww....If not i'll change it mkayy?

Special thanks to Kolored for reviewing in every chapter. And especially for you, I won't use _him_, anymore ^.^…. Well ok, only ONE LAST TIME xP

* * *

3 months later-

Life was the best with Jasper and Alice here. The band and they were the best family anyone could have. Alice and Jasper were also extremely helpful in creating songs. Alice was there when I had sudden emotional break downs about _him_ but now I'm over what's-his-face. One day when me and Alice where gossiping about random celebrities, she suddenly stopped and had a blank face. She was having a vision again. When it stopped, she had a panic expression on her face. Jasper was at her side right away, and she looked at me with a worried expression, like she had bad news.

"He's coming." She whispered.

"Who's coming?" I didn't quite understand.

"Edward." I stared at her in blank shock while she stared at me thinking that I would break down and cry in front of her. Well that Bella dead already and how Hayley Williams is in her place…

"Let him come," I started grinning plotting of all the things I could do, "I'll make sure he'll have a _great_ time."

* * *

MEMBER! review to tell me if this story is going the way you want it to go or is it too fast etc and suggestions please? writer's block. Like any suggestions you wnat to have for future events. ok! now I gotta go. See you til nxt time I update, soooon hopefully when i get ideas by you prettiful lovely people. :D


End file.
